What's He Doing in His Boxers?
by Anime Freak456
Summary: Kiba has been dating Sakura for almost a year. So then that entitles him to the right to wonder why, when he drops by after work, he sees Sakura kicking Naruto out of her apartment while he is in his boxers, right? KibaSaku AU


What's He Doing in His Boxers?

Inuzuka Kiba was a typical college student. He went to his classes, turned in his work semi-on time, and held a part time job at a local convenience store. He even had a wonderful girlfriend.

Haruno Sakura was everything he wanted in a woman. She was beautiful, smart, funny, nice and it didn't hurt that she had a black belt in karate. She was just an amazing woman and he was happy with her. He couldn't believe that someone like her would ever be with someone like him, he didn't feel worthy of her.

They had been together for almost a year and considering that they were going to be graduating in a few short months, Kiba had started looking at rings. He didn't want to ever lose Sakura, she was the love of his life and he was so thankful that he had found her. He didn't think that after his playboy past that he would ever find someone that would be as patient with him as Sakura was. She even knew about all his playboy life details and fully excepted him.

Nobody knew about Kiba looking for a ring except his best bud, Naruto. Naruto just didn't know who Sakura was because he attended a different college.

At the moment, Kiba was getting off work. It was eleven o'clock. He decided to stop by Sakura's apartment considering she had only gotten off her inter shift about an hour ago

When he turned the heading down her street, he heard yelling coming from the direction of Sakura's apartment.

"Why is it that everytime you come over, I come home to a frickin' pig sty?"

That was definitely Sakura's voice. He would know her yell from anywhere, but who was the recipient of that anger?

Kiba walked further down the dark, suburban street to see Sakura throwing clothes out of her apartment… at a blonde man… in his boxers.

'_Who the hell is this guy?'_ Kiba thought as he shrunk back into the shadows to watch what was going to happen.

"Sakura-chan! Come on! I got evicted! I need somewhere to stay for just this week! Please!"

'_Wait a second, that whiny voice is Naruto's! What that hell?' _Kiba was starting to feel the sting of betrayal.

"I don't care, Naruto! Go to Hinata-chan's or Sasuke's house! My boyfriend might stop by! And spend the night! I don't want you here to ruin that!"

"Gross Sakura-chan! I don't wanna here that about you and your guy!"

"Well, you won't have to hear about it anymore. Sakura, it's over. I didn't think you were the type to cheat but apparently I was wrong," Kiba said, anger evident in his voice.

Naruto and Sakura just looked at him with blank stares.

"Kiba is your boyfriend? What the hell?"

"What's that supposed to mean? How'd you know his name?"

Kiba was sort of dumbfounded at the fact that he had found Sakura cheating on him and she hadn't denied anything yet.

"Kiba's my best mate! Compared to emo boy, me and him are like twins or something!" Naruto said, comparing Kiba to Sasuke.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba asked, getting irritated.

"Kiba, I wasn't cheating on you. Never in a million years. Naruto is my older brother," Sakura said, coming over to wrap her hands around Kiba's neck and kiss his cheek.

Kiba just stood there, completely shocked.

"Huh?" came his intelligent response.

Sakura laughed as Naruto said, "So this is the Sakura you've been gushing to me about for almost a year? Sick! Duuuuude! Don't _ever _tell me details of your relationship _ever _again!" Naruto said, starting to look green after remembering some of the things Kiba and himself talked about.

Turning a dark scarlet color, Sakura asked, "What things did you tell him? Wait, how do _you _two know each other?"

"Nothing that guys don't usually tell each other," Kiba said blushing just as much, scratching the back of his head. "We went to the same all boys high school. But what do you mean you're his sister?"

"It's not that complicated, Kiba. My parents gave birth to this idiot before me," Sakura said, pointing at Naruto.

"Hey! Respect your older brother!" Naruto shouted at the insult.

"Naruto is about a year and a half older than me. Since I had such good grades in my last year of middle school, they moved me into high school. Then I was in the same grade as my nii-san, but since we attended different high schools, no one ever know who my brother really was. I did tell you that I had an older brother going to a different college," Sakura explained, making Kiba's head spin with all the information.

"I would _never_ cheat on you. I _love _you, Kiba. And now you know who my brother is!" Sakura reached up and brought Kiba's face down to hers to give him a huge kiss.

"Ew Ew EWWW! Kiba! Stop kissing my sister!" Naruto faked trying to hold in puke.

"Oh shut up, Naruto-nii-san! He's my boyfriend!"

"Wait a second! Kiba, this is your girlfriend!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura and Kiba both sweat dropped.

"No shit, Sherlock! That's what we've been saying!" Sakura said, not quite believing how much of an idiot her brother actually was.

"But Kiba! Weren't you gunna-" Naruto was interrupted by Kiba tackling him to the ground.

"Kiba! What in the world are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed as the men hit the ground.

"Don't say anything, Naruto! I will kill you," Kiba hissed to the blonde.

"Don't say anything about what?" Sakura asked, very confused.

"Nothing!" Kiba said, jumping back up and grinning innocently.

Naruto sat up, shaking his head and Sakura just looked at them suspiciously.

"What's going on, guys?" Sakura demanded, folding her arms in front of her chest and glaring at both of them.

"He's gunna propose soon," Naruto blurted right before he was jumped again by Kiba.

"What did I just fucking say? Damn you, Naruto! I'm gunna kill you!" Kiba growled from over the blonde, who was still clad in only his boxers.

"Wait, what? Kiba, is that true?" Sakura asked, looking confused again.

Kiba slowly turned his head to face Sakura. Grinning sheepishly, Kiba nodded his head yes.

Sakura's eyes started watering and she smiled a huge smile and tackled Kiba into a huge hug. In the process, they fell off Naruto, who quickly got up and jumped back a few feet.

Kiba put his arms around Sakura, "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, too. When you do ask, the answer is yes. A thousand times yes," Sakura smiled, wiping tears of happiness from her eyes.

They shared a long kiss that was interrupted by Naruto clearing his throat.

"Right, forgot you were here, Nii-san. Why did you ruin that?" Sakura asked as she stood up with Kiba and glared at Naruto.

"Ummm… I dunno, you know how bad I am with secrets… Why are you guys walking over here?"

Naruto started stepping back across the dark yard in front of Sakura's apartment building. He was backing up towards the street as Kiba and Sakura slowly walked toward him.

Right when he was going to turn around to run away, Naruto tripped over the curb, fell, and let out a high pitched scream in the process of falling on his butt.

Kiba and Sakura burst out laughing.

Naruto just jumped back up and ran over to his car that was parked across the street, digging in his pocket for the keys.

"Well, I'll let you two be alone tonight," Naruto said quickly as he fumbled with his keys and rushed into the car and peeled out of the parking spot as fast as he could get his car to go.

Kiba and Sakura just continued to laugh, looking at each only made them laugh even more.

Kiba grabbed Sakura's hand and then led her back into her apartment building and up the stairs to her apartment.

"We're gunna have a lot of trouble with him aren't we?" Kiba asked, smiling at Sakura, who nodded her head before they both grabbed each other in a passionate kiss.

**A/N:**

**I thought it was cute. Lol I love reviews! They make me happy! Constructive Criticism is welcome! **

**Vote on my profile? Please?**


End file.
